mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Roger Craig Smith
| birth_place = Orange County, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | alias = Roger C. Smith | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} Roger Craig Smith (Born August 11, 1975 in Orange County, California) is an American voice actor. He is also known as Roger C. Smith. He is generally known as the voice behind Chris Redfield in Resident Evil 5, . Other Roles include Seiji in Kurokami and Guilford in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. He is the current voice of SEGA mascot Sonic the Hedgehog. Filmography Anime roles * Bleach - Shinji Hirako, Noba/Nova * Code Geass - Gilbert G.P. Guilford * Duel Masters - Maurice the Merciless * Kurokami: the Animation - Seiji * Monster - Martin * Naruto - Dan / Idate Morino / Raiga Kurosuki ** Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Temujin * Naruto Shippuden - Deidara Non-anime roles * Celebrity Deathmatch - Tobey Maguire * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Curtis Miller * Wolverine and the X-Men - Forge / Kamal / Hellion / Havok * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams - Prince Phillip * Say Yes to the Dress - Narrator Video game roles * Assassin's Creed 2 - Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood - Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Blazing Angels - Player * Crazy Taxi: Fare Wars - Passengers * Cross Edge - Augustine * Digimon World Data Squad - Tsukasa Kagura / DemiDevimon * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional voices * Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour - Oliver Oaken * MadWorld - Grays / Gang Member / Master Son (George) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Chris Redfield * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Enemy Soldiers / MGO Soldiers * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldiers / Extras * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Towa, Bando * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Deidara * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 - Deidara * Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Council 4 - Deidara * Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Deidara, Towa, Bando * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 - Deidara * Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising - Deidara * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Deidara, Doshin * Resident Evil 5 - Chris Redfield * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Chris Redfield * Resonance of Fate - Bartender * Siren: Blood Curse - Sam Monroe (uncredited) * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2010 - present) * Soulcalibur IV - Siegfried Schtauffen (uncredited) * Soulcalibur Legends - Siegfried Schtauffen (uncredited) * Tecmo Bowl: Kickoff - Referee / Announcer * Tekken 6 - Eddy Gordo (uncredited) * Too Human - Aspel * Transformers - Hot Shot * Valkyria Chronicles - Ted Ustinov, Vyse Inglebard, Johann Oswald Wisen, Additional voices References External links * The Official Roger Craig Smith website * Roger Craig Smith at The Internet Movie Database * Interview with Roger Craig Smith at Orange Coast Magazine Category:1975 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Orange County, California